The White One
by SmellingLeaves
Summary: Modern AU w/ werewolves: Anna only wanting peace and quiet, suddenly gets lost in the woods Coming across something she thought only existed in the fantasy world.
1. Prologue

**The White One**

 **Prologue**

Elsa stood there shocked as she watched both her parents lay there lifeless on the ground. Elsa was filled with rage as she continued to stare. Her face was expressionless, but her body shook as her wolf begged to come out to kill anyone and anything in her presence. Her body was covered in blood as she stood there in nothing but her skin. Her stomach clenched as she thought back to the rogue who killed her parents. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She didn't want to feel weak, so instead she turned away from her parent's dead body and faced what was now her pack.

"I am Alpha now, correct?" She spoke quietly. Elsa could feel her wolf pacing inside her. Snarling and growling, wanting nothing to do with any of this. She wanted to kill. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Kristoff who appeared from the bushes with what looked like a surviving rogue. Immediately Elsa's canines came out at the sight of him. Her wolf was at bay at this point and Elsa knew there was no calming her now.

The man struggled to get out Kristoff's tight grip, but Kristoff wasn't having it. "Found this one heading towards the pack house." Kristoff explained.

Elsa began to move toward the man, taking slow steps. The look in her eye was enough to scare anyone away. The man became still as he shook in fear. "Listen I didn't want anything to do with this I swear. They said if I didn't go they would kill me." He began to cry. Elsa growled in annoyance.

"For now on!" She started. "Anyone who comes on pack territory without further notice, wolf or not. Kill them!" She spoke with rage, causing everyone to cower away. She could feel her bones begin to break as she was on the verge of shifting. "Look what happens when people come uninvited." She continued pointing at her parents. "We lose pack members. We lose our families." The rogue whimpered as Elsa's attention was back on him.

"Please. Please don't kill me. I-I'll do anything." With no hesitation, Elsa rips his throat and watches as his body falls to the ground.

"As new Alpha of Arendelle, I will continue my father's responsibilities and make sure this pack is protected and ready for anything." And in a blink of an eye, she shifts into her wolf. Piercing blue eyes stare at her pack as she watches them shift. "Kristoff I want this place cleaned up. Call Sven and the others to tell them to burn the bodies." She spoke through the mind link. With a nod, Kristoff heads to the pack house. Lifting her head up, she lets out a loud powerful howl and soon everyone follows and does the same. Giving her parents one last look, Elsa runs into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

 **First I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this. And second I hope that this short prologue caught your attention, and that you would continue to read this story. The first chapter is already written but I didn't want to post it not knowing how it will go so, depending on what happens with this prologue, even though there's not much to go by, I'll post the first chapter soon. But thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Frozen nor the characters in Frozen**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _3 years later_

"Full moon tonight." Anna whispers to herself as she looks up into the dark sky. It was quiet, too quiet in fact. But then again she was the only one who knew about this area. It's not because it's hard to find because it's quite easy to run into. It's just that no one dares to step into the dark and dangerous woods. Legends say that deep in the forest of Arendelle, hides mythical creatures. Wolves specifically. They say that these wolves aren't like normal wolves you find up in the mountains. These wolves have powers. Though they never explained what the powers were, people assume many ridiculous things, such as flying or casting spells.

A few folks in town say they have seen one. They call him the White One. They say he's vicious and will kill anyone. Which is the main reaosn why people don't enter these woods. But like they say it's only a legend. People in this town just really love making up stories.

Anna stares at her feet as she continues to stand near the lake. She loves coming out here though. Especially if she just needs to get away from school, her dad...life. And today it just so happens to be all three. Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted as she hears soft voices coming between the trees.

"...and she was hot." a male voice said. Anna hurried and ducked down into a nearby bush as she waited to see who it was that disturbed her peace and quiet. Hoping that it's just a few kids who got lost and not some creep. She relax a little as two guys appear looking around her age. But she couldn't help but tense a little as they spotted her.

"Was she hotter than her?" The younger looking boy asked. They both grinned as the started to walk towards the redhead.

"No I don't think she was." He answered. "Hey beautiful, are you alone?" He asked. The innocent question sounded vile and disgusting coming from him. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here this late." He finished. Anna stood up, taking a step back with every step they took forward. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she realizes these guys were up to no good. Teal eyes follow the younger boy's hands as he starts to unbuckle his belt and the next thing she knew she was running away. Running faster as she heard their footsteps following close behind, mentally thanking God that she was once an athletic child before she was consumed by the internet world.

It wasn't until Anna was deep in the forest when she stopped. Breathing heavily, she looks around to see if they were still following, relaxing when she saw nothing but trees. Anna took slower breaths as she took in her surroundings, eyebrows furrowing as she realized that she was lost. "Great now I don't know where I am."

She shivered as the darkness surrounded her. Deciding to call someone for help, she pulls her phone out. Grunting as she is faced with nothing but a black screen. Angrily, she shoves it back in her pocket. "Shit." she curses to herself. _This is the last time I'll be out in these woods._

Going over her options between screaming for help and just walking until a miracle happens, she decided screaming wasn't the best choice. After motivating herself and boosting up her confident, she starts to walk but when she does, she instead bumps into something rather big and furry. Confused she steps back. Covering her mouth to not scream as she is faced with a big brown wolf.

Anna's heart immediately fell to her stomach as it growled at her. Turning around to run, she is stopped by another wolf. This one was smaller than the brown, but it was just as frightening. They both growl as she took a step back. Her breathing was erractic and her hands were shaking in fear. She whimpers as she suddenly realizes she's about to die when both wolves run towards me. Lifting her hands up, as if it would protect her, she screams. "No!" Shutting her eyes she waits to be met with death. But it never came.

A minute passed by when Anna finally found the courage to open her eyes. The wolves were still there but they weren't attacking, instead they looked confused. The brown one growled as she moved to get up, forcing her to stay down. She flinches as they both snarl at her. Her breathing was still heavey as she continued to sit. She didn't know what to do at this point. Running was obviously not an option. She would be caught before she even takes her first step. Suddenly she heard cracking noises and what were once wolves, were now naked men. Anna's eyes widen at the sight. Besides their nakedness, she was shocked. Shocked that two wolves just shifted into two human beings. _I must be losing my mind._

"D-Did you jus-" she started only to be interrupted by the blonde haired man.

"Shut it! Only speak when you are spoken to!" he spoke angrily.

"Excuse me! You just tried to kill me. I have the right to speak." Anna yelled standing up. He growled as he grabbed her shoulder roughly, shoving her back on the ground.

"I still plan on killing you." He said running a hand through his hair. "Once I find out what you are." he continued more to himself then to the girl glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"What are you gonna do with me?" she asked quietly.

"I'm gonna take you to the Alpha."

"But the Alpha isn't here. What are we gonna do wi-" The other man spoke but was cut off.

"You don't think I know that! We're going to lock her up until the Alpha gets back!" He growled in anger. Shaking her head , she let what he said sink in. _I don't want to be locked up in a dungeon filled with creatures. If I knew I would have gotten into this mess I would have stayed home and listened to what my dad was saying. Oh my God! My dad. What's he gonnna do when he finds out that I'm missing. That I'm dead. He's gonna be left alone._

Grabbing her by her already sore shoulders, he forces her to stand. "Move." The blonde haired man says as he shoves her forward. Anna scowls at him only for it to go unnoticed.

* * *

It's been two days since Annas' been locked in this hell hole. Still waiting for what they call the Alpha. At this point shes' lost all hope on someone rescuing her. From what she knows no one is searching for her, and if they were, they weren't looking in the woods. They probably assumed that everyone knows not to enter. She sighs as she leans her head against the cement wall. Her stomach begins to growl in hunger, almost sounding like it came from the creature that stood outside the cell. Kristoff's ear twitched at the sound.

"Is someone hungry?" he said in a weird baby voice. Anna rolls her eyes at his childishness.

"Look Kristopher I'm not in the mood for your games just let me out!" she yells becoming frustrated. Frustrated that she's been locked down here for two days without any food. He growls at the incorrect name as he turns back around to ignore her. She winces as her stomach clenches. Not eating since she's been locked up is really taking a toll on her now. "Let me out there's no point in keeping me in here!" she screams louder, standing up and yanking on the cell bars.

"The Alpha's here." he says ignoring her as he walks somewhere outside. _It's about fucking time._ She stays quiet as she tries to listen to the voices outside, grunting when she couldn't pick up anything. Anna paced around the cell as she waited for someone or something to come in, stopping her fast movements when she heard footsteps come closer to the cell.

"What the hell? I thought you said the Alpha was here." Kristoff didn't say anything as he unlocked the cell door and pulled her out. It wasn't till they were outside when he spoke.

"The Alpha wants to see you." The walk to the castle looking building wasn't long. The inside was just as big as the outside and if she wasn't being dragged to an unknown place, she would have took in everything and explored the place. She gasps as a group of wolves run past the window she was currently looking out of as Kristoff knocked on the door. Seconds later a muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "Come in." The person said calmly. A chill shivered up Anna's spine at the tone. Kristoff opens the door pulling the redhead inside with him. _There was no one in here._ Anna was just about to tell the blonde they might be in the wrong room when he started to speak.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we had a little situation while you were gone. As you have already been informed. But this is her." he said in an annoyed tone. They stood there in silence as they waited for the Alpha, who still hasn't revealed himself. Her heart began to pound and her pulse quickened at the sound of a low growl. She felt Kristoff stiffen beside her before he cautiously stepped away from her. Her eyes widen as a platinum blonde haired woman appeared from the dark room. Teal eyes stared into blue as the woman continued to growl. She wanted to run, to get away, but her body stayed put as she continued to stare at the tall woman, who was now walking toward the redhead. Her hands became clammy as the blonde stopped in front of her.

"Mate."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Once again I want to thank everyone for taking a chance in reading it. Feel free to leave a feedback.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor the characters in the movie Frozen**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Mate." the woman growled lowly at the redhead as she stopped in front of her. Never in a million years did she think she would find her mate. And never in a million years did she think her mate would be a female. But the more she thought about it the less she cared. Her one and only true love was standing right in front of her and all she wanted to do was mark her as her own. The platinum blonde stood there staring, admiring her beauty. Loving how freckles covered almost every inch of skin. Loving how her teal blue eyes, contrasted with her hair. And loving the sweet smell of pure Anna.

Anna didn't know what to do as the blonde continued to gaze at her. She was afraid to move, afraid to speak. Frightened that if she did, she would upset the girl. She couldn't help but flinch as the wolf raised her hand to replace an escaped strand of hair. Hand lingering as she traced her thumb against the scared woman's jaw. Gliding down to her neck and then shoulder, adoring how soft her skin felt. Anna watched as a frown grew on the woman's face, immediately backing away as a growl erupted from her throat.

"Why is there bruises on her shoulders?" the blonde growled loudly, her eyes now looking at Kristoff who held his head down in shame. It was quite strange to see a man his size look almost child-like to a woman he can easily crush. Despite him throwing Anna in a cell for two days, she feared for the man as he tried to look anywhere but the obviously angry woman.

"I uh..I might have grabbed her a little too rough." he spoke quietly. He hadn't even gotten a chance to explain himself before the she-wolf grabbed him by the throat, shoving him up against the wall. Anna yelped in horror at the sight.

"Might have?" she snarled. The younger woman was stuck. Stuck between running away or helping the poor man from the tight grip around his neck. She knew that now would be the perfect time to escape. The perfect time to get out of here while they were distracted. But she couldn't leave knowing someone was getting choked to death because of her. Anna grunted knowing that she was going to regret this.

"Stop!" she said her voice cracking. Her heart pounded in anxiety. Both of their attention was now on her as they waited for her to continue. "He didn't mean to hurt me. I was being a little...difficult." Kristoff managed to make a scoffing noise causing the icy blue eyed woman to tighten her grip and Anna quickly continued. "If he knew that I was your mate," _Whatever that is,_ she thought. "he wouldn't have done it."

It felt like hours as she waited for the blonde to make her decision. Kristoff was starting to turn a different color the longer she choked him. It wasn't until his eyes were starting to roll to the back of his head when she finally let him go. His body fell to the floor and he immediately grabbed his neck as he tried to suck in as much oxygen as he could. The blonde woman was still angry if her heavy breathing and tight knuckles were anything to go by. "I suggest you leave my study before I actually do kill you." the woman threatened.

Without giving a second glance he leaves the room. The older woman continued to stare at the wall a little while longer before moving to her desk and sitting down. _How dare he touch my mate and think it's ok,_ the wolf thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down. Anna awkwardly stood where she was as she thought of what to do or say. She wanted to go home and eat a nice hot warm meal and then take a nice long shower. She must smell from the lack of showering and her hair was probably a mess.

"I would like to go home now." she stated. The woman's frown grew deeper. Not quite understanding why she would want to leave. "I've already been here for two days, against my will I might add, without any food or a comfortable bed to sleep in." Anna was starting to get frustrated. The blonde growls. Her wolf upset that her mate had been mistreated for the past two days. Looks like she'll have another talk with her beta. Ignoring the situation now she spoke.

"I can tell someone to fix you something to eat and when your're finished they'll run you a hot bath. As for your room you can sleep in mine." Anna's patience was whirring thin and if she didn't get out of the place soon she was going to explode.

She examined the blonde as she continued to talk, apologizing for her beta's behavior. The redhead had to admit, behind the permanent frown on her face and the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, she was beautiful. Even with the frown and bags she was stunning. Her platinum blonde hair was braided into one and laid softly over her left shoulder. She had a few freckles that sprinkled across her nose and a few that laid under her electrifying blue eyes. Her lips were rosy pink and full. Anna's pulse quickened as the blonde's tongue poked out, moisturizing her dry lip. Anna tore her eyes away from the sight and realized that the Alpha had brought another person in.

A woman. She looked at the older woman as she stood at the door. "This is Gerda."

"Is she taking me home?" the younger girl asked standing up. The Alpha's eyebrows rose.

"No. She is showing you to our room an-" the blonde was then interrupted. She clenched her jaw, refusing to growl at her mate. Though she hated being disrespected she will let this slide. She could practically hear Gerda smile.

"Our room? No I want to go home. And if she's not taking me I'll go by myself." Anna headed towards the door stopping in her track when Elsa spoke again.

"You can't be out there by yourself. It's dangerous out there."

The wolf wouldn't say it out loud, but she was desperate to keep her mate near her. She just found her and the last thing she wanted was for her to go. But the girl was being stubborn.

"I've been out there by myself plenty of times."

"And look where that's gotten you!" she yelled. Anna opened her mouth to speak only to shut it closed. "You are staying and that is final." the blonde motioned for Gerda, and the woman softly grabbed Anna's arm, leading her out the room. They soon left but not before Anna gave the wolf one last look. Anna was upset and the blonde knew it.

The Alpha growled in frustration as she was left to herself. She felt bad for yelling at her the way she did but she would and will do anything in her power to keep her mate here. She always thought that she would be better off alone, but now that she was here that thought was thrown out the window. Her lips twitched at the memories of her parents.

They were always happy with each other. They loved each other through thick and thin. And that's what she wanted to have with the redhead. And that's what she will have.

* * *

Anna watched as Gerda moved around the kitchen preparing her food. Quickly moving from one place to another as if she knew the kitchen by heart. Her stomach growled as the smell of chicken flew up her nostrils. Eyes shutting close as she waited for her meal to be finished. The woman laughed, causing the redhead to open her eyes.

"So are you related to the Alpha?" Anna asked trying to start a conversation. The woman begin to laugh again.

"Oh no. But she is like a granddaughter to me. I was very close to her.." she paused, "her parents?"

"What happened to her parents?"

"That's something you should discuss with Elsa." she quickly replied.

"Elsa?" the younger girl asked in confusion, eyebrows raising.

"Yes Elsa, the Alpha." Gerda said plainly, finishing Anna's food. She pushed it towards Anna. It took all of the younger girl'spower not to shove her food down her throat. "You know, she's not as bad as you may think. She's actually quite a sweetheart."

Anna scoffed. "Yeah she's a real charmer."

"You just need to give her some time." the older woman smiled. "Now you should hurry and finish your food. She's waiting for you."

It didn't take long for Anna to finish her food but she kind of wish she did. She wasn't ready to be faced with Elsa alone in what was apparently their room. But there was no turning back as she faced her or their bedroom door. Opening it slightly she peeked her head through the door and searched for a certain blonde. She sighed when she saw no one and stepped inside closing the door after her. The room was big. Way too big for just one person. A king sized bed laid in the middle of the room with two bed lamps on each side. And on the far right sat a big dresser. Across from the bed was a door that lead to both the closet and the bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom she smiled. As promised there was a warm bath waiting for her and she immediately started to undress. Anna sighed as she slipped into the bath, welcoming the burning sensation with her legs stretched out in front of her and her head leaned back.

She stayed like that until all the suds disappeared and her skin became wrinkled. A towel wrapped around her, she steps into the bedroom, almost falling when she spots Elsa.

"Goodness you scared me." she squeaked wrapping the towel tighter around her. "Why didn't you knock?" Elsa's face was stoic as she stared at the younger girl. Looking at every exposed skin. Elsa could feel her wolf pouncing in excitement at the sight of her mate almost naked. But now was not the time.

"Last time I checked this is also my room." Elsa said. "You can get clothes out of the dressers over there." she motioned. Anna nodded as she quietly stepped to the other side of the room and pulled out the first few things she grabbed. It was a plain blue shirt and a pair of grey sweats. It wasn't what she normally slept in but it will due for one night.

"Can you...turn around? Please?" Anna asked. Elsa did as told. She didn't want to scare her off by googling at her while she dressed. Elsa's ear twitched as she listened to the sound of clothing sliding on her body. Turning around once the room was quiet. A growl rumbled through the room. Elsa couldn't help the pride and possessive feeling she felt as she admired her mate in her clothing. Closing her eyes to calm herself down, Elsa spoke.

"I can only guess how many questions you have for me right now. But it's been a long day for both you and I." she started. "That being said, you should get some rest and as for your questions, I will answer them tomorrow morning." Anna instantly yawned and that was when she realized that she was in fact tired. She watched Anna get into the bed as she walked to the door. Elsa switches the lights off and steps out the room. Closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

 **Hello readers. To the people who have already read chapter one, you may have notice that the point of views have changed into third person. I've decided to change it into that so don't freak out. And I updated chapter one so that it is also in third person. But putting that aside, I hope you liked this chapter. Umm chapter three will be posted some time this week. But thanks for reading.**

 **\- T**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Frozen nor the characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It took Anna almost half the night to fall asleep. Sleeping in a place filled with wolves wasn't something she prepared for and never thought she would have to. But when she did fall asleep, with the smell of something wonderful surrounding her, it was pure heaven. Not only was the bed big enough for her to move around in, it was the softest thing she's ever laid in. And it was a lot better than sleeping on that hard cement floor. Stretching her limbs Anna let out an unattractive yawn. Anna could only imagine what her hair looked like as she wiped away the crust from her eyes.

"You're a very interesting sleeper." Elsa spoke quietly. Anna jumped, putting her hands to her chest to calm down her racing heart. Elsa's lip twitched, wanting to smile as she watched a scowl form on the redhead's face.

"Were you watching me sleeping?" she asked getting out of the bed and storming to the bathroom. "First you have your dogs kidnap me then force me to stay and now you watch me sleep." she mumbled to herself. She closed the door as she heard Elsa follow her. She angrily opened and closed drawers as she searched for a brush to tame her wild locks of flames. Elsa waited patiently by the door. Listening to the girl struggling, contemplating if she should help or not. The young woman was obviously upset with the blonde and wanted no part of her

Anna sighed as she finally found what she was looking for and started to brush her mane. Wincing as she brushed through knots after knots. She gave another sigh as she finished.

"The toothbrush should already be on the counter." she heard Elsa say. Anna's eyes landed on a green toothbrush, a small smile spreading on her lips.

"Thank you." Anna said softly. Elsa nodded, speaking when she realized the girl couldn't see her.

"I-I mean you're welcome." she stammered. When she heard the water run she hurriedly walked back to her seat, plopping down and sighing. She was completely lost in what to do. Now that she found her mate, she had no clue what to do next. How was she supopse to tell Anna everything without freaking her out. _I mean she already knows that there are werewolves. What else could shock her?_ The blonde thought.

Elsa sat back and closed her eyes as she remembered the talk she had with Gerda early that morning.

 _"I don't know what to do." Elsa breathed out, slamming her head on the kitchen counter. Gerda smiled at the Alpha's behavior. It was rare nowadays to see the girl in a funk. And if she was she never showed it. She always kept herself calm and collected. Never showing any affections or any expressions._

 _Ever since the passing of her parents, Elsa changed. She wasn't her happy outgoing self anymore. That Elsa died along with her parents sadly to say. She soon became an angry person. Mad at the world and even herself. Always comparing herself to her father. It broke Gerda's heart and really everyone's heart to see someone change completely. To see someone who was once so sweet and caring now an angry and lonely person. The only time she ever showed anything close to affection was around Gerda herself and her husband Kai. Gerda was quite glad her mate came when she did, though she wished it was sooner, she's glad she's here now._

 _"I'm guessing you're talking about Anna." the older woman said while cleaning the mess a few pack members made while making breakfast. Elsa snapped her head up, her eyes wide._

 _"Anna? Is that her name?" Elsa asked. The stubborn redhead's name sinking into her skull. She loved the name. The way it slipped passed her tongue sounded like a symphony. Gerda frowned and her lips formed into a thin line._

 _"Yes that's her name. My goodness Elsa I know you are slow in some situations but you don't even know her name?" the woman shook her head. She was definately Adgar's daughter. That man was never good with names. Elsa growled at her insult, sighing when it didn't faze the older woman. "What exactly do you need help with?" the woman asked. Elsa went quiet as she thought over her question._

 _"Everything." she grunted. Elsa's father was always there for her when it came to teaching her about the responsibilities of being an Alpha. Teaching her about what it takes and what to do to lead a pack. Taught since the day she could talk. Being an Alpha is something she was great at and needed no help with. But if it was related to anything about mates, she was completely clueless._

 _"Well she's human. She knows nothing about our kind or what a mate even is. So explain it to her. If she has any questions answer them." she began. "Once that is taken care of, you guys need time to get to know one another. But maybe not today. She needs to take everything in so just show her around the pack house or something." Elsa nodded as she took everything in. It sounded easy but she knew it wouldn't be._

 _"Okay." the blonde agreed. "I should probably head up to her room. She'll be up soon." Elsa stood up from the kitchen stool and began to head towards the stairs, stopping when Gerda called her._

 _"Elsa control yourself. Not only are you a wolf tied to your instincts, you're an Alpha tied to your instincts. I'm sure you know what I mean from watching your father." she smiled. And boy did she know. Her father was super protective and could be very possessive to her mother. Wolves are known to be very protective and showing everyone what's theirs. And don't even start on intimacy. But with Alpha's it's a whole different ball game. It's harder for an Alpha to control their needs. And even harder for them to seem less posssessive. Elsa nodded in understanding, giving Gerda a silent thank you before heading upstairs._

 _Gerda smiled as she watched the blonde disappear. Anna was good for Elsa and she knew she was. She was just waiting for Elsa to know as well._

Elsa opened her eyes at the sound of a door closing and soft feet coming towards her. There Anna stood with her arms crossed and her hair down. The smell of toothpaste and Anna surrounded the blonde as she stared up at the girl who was waiting for her to explain herself. "Well?" Anna asked losing her patience.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna explain why you were watching me sleep?"

"I wasn't watching you sleep. I just sat down right before you woke up" Elsa lied. Elsa didn't want to say she was watching her sleep because it just sounded down right creepy. But she couldn't help but watch the redhead move around, mumbling and snoring in her sleep. "But now that you're up. There are some things we need to discuss."

Uncrossing her arms, Anna moves to the bed and sits down. Elsa waited til the girl was settled before speaking again. "Before I answer any questions of yours, there are things you should know." she paused. "Do you know what the term 'mate' means?" she asked. Biting her bottom lip, Anna thought over her question. Elsa's gaze fell on the redhead's lips as she continued the small assault with her teeth. Elsa wanted nothing more than to kiss the girl but her thoughts were put to a halt when Anna spoke.

"As in soul mate?"

Face stoic, Elsa speaks. "Yes. Something like that. Though humans most likely use it as an expressions, it's different for us wolves."

"Different how?"

"Every wolf has a mate. A person who is meant specifically for them and only them. Picked by the moon spirits. In some point in time we all eventually find our mates. Though some take longer than others, we find them. And from that point on it's our choice." Elsa explained.

"Choice?"

"To keep their mate or reject them." she answered in disgust. Why anyone would do something like that was beyond her understanding. Rejecting your mate isn't only ridiculous it's a painful process. It's like taking heartbreak to a another level. "Anna you and I are mates." Elsa finished. As more time ticked by the tenser the blonde got. She knew Anna would think about it but she couldn't help but worry.

"So what you're telling me is that I'm your mate?" Elsa didn't say anything. She patiently waited for Anna to take everything in. "So what does that mean? Can't you just reject me or whatever?" Anna rushed out.

"Is that what you want?" Elsa said harshly. Her face was expressionless but the tone in her voice expressed it all. The blonde was obviously offended by her suggestion and didn't like it one bit.

"N-No. Ye- I don't know! This is just a lot to take in." she said, legs bouncing up and down. "So what do I do as a-a mate?"

"As a mate you do nothing, it's just like being in a relationship. But as Luna of the pack you have responsibilities just as I do." By the look on Anna's face she was confused. "Basically like Kings and Queens but different."

Elsa's heart started to pound as the redhead stood up and began to pace around the room. "That doesn't make any sense. Why me. I don't know how to run a pack. A pack of wolves at that." she mumbled, shaky fingers running through red hair as she continued to pace. "And another thing." she pointed to the blonde. "A-Aren't Kings or Alphas, aren't they suppose to be males?" she asked on the verge of freaking out. Anna couldn't be still. Her mind was working on overdrive. Being someone's mate was on thing, but being Luna was another. _Maybe Elsa mistaken me as her mate._ "Are you sure that I'm your mate?" teal eyes met icy blue.

"Are you questioning me about my insticts?" the blonde growled. She knew the younger girl would have a hard time understanding. But questioning if she was right about her mate was ridiculous. "Anna I'm positive that you are my mate. Now please stop pacing and sit down. It's hard to speak to you when you're constantly moving." Sighing, Anna sat in her previous spot.

"Thank you. Now to answer your question, yes most Alphas are males but there are rare occasions when it can be a female."

"And what about the y-you know?" Anna asked motioning between the two of them. Anna was fighting a blush of embarrassment as Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You know, two girls." A smile formed on the blondes face as Anna's cheeks turned darker.

"It's not rare for two females to be mates but it doesn't happen often." she paused, examining the redhead as she tried to look anywhere but the woman in front of her. "Does that bother you?"

Anna winced at the question. The sound of hurt written all in it. She felt her heart crush at the thought of hurting the blonde in any way.

"No no no. I didn't mean it it that way. It's just that I've never even thought about dating a girl so I find it...confusing that you're my mate." she breathed out. This is a lot to take in. Taking care of a pack seems like a big resposibility that she wouldn't be able to handle. She just wanted to go home and lay in bed, eating cookie dough ice cream.

"When can I go home?" Elsa's jaw clenched. "It's just that my dad is probably having a break down and it's the end of the school year. I can't mi-"

"School?" Elsa asked. "How old are you?"

"18. W-What does that have to do with anything?" Elsa sighed in relief. "Anyways I would like to go home." she spoke, raising from her seat. The blonde tightened her fist as she tried not to lose her temper. She needs more time. All she needs is more time. More time to spend with her. More time for them to get to know each other. And then, then she'll want to stay.

"You can't go home. Not yet." she said standing up, walking towards the door. Wanting to leave the situation as fast as she could.

"Not yet?" she asked annoyed. "I need to go home. To at least think this through and I can't do that with you around." she spoke reaching out for the blonde's hands. Her eyes widen when their hands touch. A cold shiver running up her spine causing her to pull away. They stared at each other neither one of them knowing what to say. Elsa's ear twitched as someone was trying to reach her through the mind link. The blonde sighs in defeat knowing the stubborn redhead would not give up.

"Fine. You can leave tonight." Elsa's wolf whimpered. Upset with the decision she made and the blonde didn't blame her, she herself was upset too. Without another word Elsa turned and left the room.

* * *

After searching for what felt like an hour, Anna finally found the kitchen. This place was bigger than what she thought and without the help of Gerda it seemed a lot bigger. Only wanting something small and quick to eat she settled on an apple. She wasn't very hungry, especially after the conversation she had with Elsa. She still hasn't quite wrapped her mind around it. Right now it's the last thing she wanted to think about. Instead she wanted to look around the place.

Taking the apple with her, she left the kitchen. She tried to ignore the looks she was getting but found it difficult. They weren't dirty looks or evil glares. It was more of curiosity than anything else but she still didn't like the attention being on her. Turning the corner, she finds herself in what looks like a tv room. A long black couch laid up against the wall with a 43 inch flat screen tv in front. In the middle was a glass coffee table. She noticed that the color scheme in here was mostly dark colors and she was surprised to find no one in here.

Leaving, she headed towards a door that lead outside. Throwing away whatever was left of her apple she opens the door. Breathing in as she welcomes the fresh woodsy smell. She smiles as the leaves under her feet crack. Today was a beautiful day to be out. Her smile brightens at the sound of birds. Outside is where she belonged. Not locked up in a cell.

"Well well well. Look who's out. I'm surprised your not taking your chance in running away." a male voice said. Walking towards her was none other than Kristoff himself.

"I'm surprised Elsa doesn't have you locked up." she said rolling her eyes. Kristoff laughs as he stops in front of the younger girl.

"Well because of you she didn't. So thank you." he said seriously. "And I apologize for what I did to you. Just know that I normally don't act like that and if I kn-" he continued.

"Kristoff shut up." she smiled. "It's fine. You were only doing what you were told. No need to apologize." she paused. "Though I wonder why killing is the only option." the blonde stayed silent as she let her mind wander. She didn't know why she felt comfortable around Kristoff. Even when she was locked in a cell, she still felt somewhat protected by him. Anna turned to look at Kristoff who seemed to be deep in thought.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and dark jeans. He was big a man. Anyone with eyes could see that. You would have to think twice if you decided to get in a bad situation with him. Maybe even three times. You can tell he hasn't cut his hair in some time as it laid where ever it fell and eyes were a golden brown that reminded you of a child. He was a good looking person Anna will admit but other than that, there was no attraction.

"I see Elsa hasn't marked you yet." he spoke pulling Anna away from her thoughts.

"W-What?"

"Marked you. She hasn't marked you yet." He repeated with a smile. Anna cleared her throat.

"Is that another wolf term?" she asked. "I can't handle anymore wolf things today." she sighed.

"I'm guessing she told you then. I know how you feel. Me and my mate went through the same thing." he laughed softly.

"You have a mate?" Anna asked. She never stopped to think that he might have a mate. He just didn't seem like he did.

"Yeah. She's asleep right now." he paused. "You're probably taking this a lot easier than she did. She actaully ran away when I told her. She called me crazy." His eyes began to unfocus as if he was remembering the whole thing. "Anyways, all you need is a little time to think over it. Knowing Elsa she'll only wait so long."

Anna knew he was right. She didn't know Elsa that much but she did know that the blonde could be very impatient. But even that didn't help her with what she was going to do. She still needed time to think. Maybe when school was taken care of she'll have a better chance of making a decision. But there was still a month of school left and Elsa would not wait that long. Sighing she nods her head, turning to Kristoff, only to be faced with no one there.

* * *

 **And here you have it. No joke I wrote most of this chapter listening to the Lion King sound track on repeat. But I hope you like it. Feel free to leave reviews if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I don't know when chapter for will be published. Hopefully next week before marching band gets started. Which I will talk about another time. But thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Frozen nor the characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"What's been up with you for the past few days?"

It was Rapunzel. The girl had been worrying about her bestfriend since her strange disappearance. It was only a few days ago when she got a call from Mr. Stones himself, asking about Anna's whereabouts. She felt guilty about lying to him but then again she didn't want him to worry. But that only made her worry. She spent all weekend leaving the girl messages and voice mails. It wasn't until late sunday night when her messages were finally returned.

"Anna you've been acting strange and don't think I forgot about you disappearing over the weekend. I'm getting a little impatient here. I can only wait so long before I start asking questions." Anna winces at that statement. Reminding her of the girl she's been trying desperately to avoid thinking about. It's been three days since shes last seen the platinum blonde beauty and all she can think about is her stunning blue eyes.

She hadn't seen Elsa since their conversation that one morning. And as much as she hated to admit, she was upset that it was Kristoff walking her home instead of the woman herself. Kristoff told her that the Alpha had a lot of things to do but she couldn't help but think that, that wasn't the case. But during their walk, the younger girl grew quite fond of the man and vice versa. He was funny and a great listener. If he hadn't locked the redhead in a cell she would've friended him a long time ago.

"I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind." They were currently in the school's cafeteria. Anna didn't have much of an appetite but Rapunzel was eating the school's lunch like it came from a five-star resturant. "And thanks for the cover up. I don't know what my Dad would've done if he found out I was gone."

"Where did you go?" the brunette asks. It was literally driving her crazy that there was something going on in that head of hers. Anna remained quiet. Contemplating if she should tell the girl or not. "Come on. We've been friends since the 6th grade. We tell each other everything." _Great I can really feel the guilt,_ Anna thought.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just...you won't believe me." she told her friend honestly. What she was going to say would be hard for anyone to believe. And there's nothing worse than telling someone the truth and they think it's absolute bull. Rapunzel didn't say anything as she looked at the redhead with pleading eyes. Anna sighed. _Here goes nothing._

"I was kidnapped by werewolves." she spoke quietly, looking around to see if anyone had heard. Safe, she looks at her best friend. Rapunzel was quiet and it made Anna nervous. "Well say something." Anna almost yelled. The brunette stammered.

"W-Werewolves?"

"Yeah and that's not even all. They have this Alpha and she goes by the name Elsa. And what's even crazier, she's my mate!" Anna was relieved that she had finally gotten that out of her chest. She felt as if weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she watched Rapunzel. She was losing her mind. She needed someone elses opinion. Someone to help her decide what to do.

"She wants me to stay with her because not only am I her mate, which I already told you, I'm also a-a Luna." she lets out a stressful laugh. "I don't know anything about being Luna. I don't know anything about a pack. What if I screw things up? What if Elsa decides that I'm not as good as she had thought and decides to leave me?" Anna was freaking out. Negative thoughts were flooding her mind and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from whimpering. This is the last thing she needed around this time. All she wanted to do was graduate from high school. Anna narrowed her eyes at her friend. Rapunzel seemed to be focused on something else. The redhead noticed that throughout her rant, Rapunzel became tensed, and nervous. Before she could ask if she was a okay, the lunch bell rung and the brunette was out of her seat.

* * *

Anna was exhausted as she plopped down on her bed. Finals are coming up and her teachers were really giving it to them. Study guides on top of study guides. Last minute projects and essays. And to make matters worse she hasn't even started them. She had just gotten out of the shower and she laid on top of her bed, dressed only in her bra and Elsa's sweats. The girl kept the wolf's clothes. She told herself that the next time she saw Elsa or any other pack member she recognized, she would give it back. But the more she wore it the less she wanted to.

She sighs as she remembers Rapunzel's strange behavior. After her confession, Rapunzel avoided the redhead. Avoided her in the halls and avoided her phone calls. Anna was afraid that she had freaked her out and thought that Rapunzel had decided that she didn't want anything to do with her anymore. But rethinking about it she realized how ridiculous that was. It was Rapunzel anyways. That girl is unpredictable.

Shaking her head, Anna closes her eyes and hoped to forget everything and fall into deep slumber. But her eyes shoot open when she hears a creak coming from outside her closed bedroom door. Thinking it was nothing Anna closes her eyes again only for them to open once more when another creak was heard.

Anna immediately got up and reached for her bat that was meant for situations just like this. She knew it wasn't her father. He had gone to work right before she had gotten in the shower. So she was alone. Opening her door slightly, she peeks her head out the crack and check both ways as if she was going to cross a street. The halls were dark. The moon being the only sorce of light. Bat gripped tightly in her hands, she steps into the hall and heads towards the kitchen. Wincing as the floor creaks under her feet.

She jumps when something behind her falls to the floor. It were times like these where she wish she had night vision like a wolf. Like a werewolf. Walking to where the noise came from, she prepared herself to swing at the intruder. From her peripheral vision she could see a person move closer to her on her left side. Reflex kicking in, she swings.

"Get out!" she yells as she swings at the unknown figure. Anna yelps as the person dodges her swing and grabs her bat, throwing it some where out of the girls reach. Soft hands cover her mouth, preventing her from screaming. The person quickly turned the lights on and Anna was met with those haunting blue eyes.

"Elsa? What the hell are you doing in my house!? How do you even know where I live?" Anna asked as soon as Elsa removes her hands from the redhead's mouth. To be perfectly honest Anna was glad to see Elsa. She missed those blue eyes and how they always seemed to stay focus on just her. Anna physically shook her head, trying to focus on what's or more like who's in front of her.

"Your scent." she simply replied. Anna was breathing hard from their quick encounter. She quickly moved to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water waiting for the blonde to continue. "I came to check to see if you've made up your mind." She was walking around the living room. Picking up photos that were laid above the fireplace. Putting one down to only pick up another. She walked towards the kitchen and stopped midway. Eyes roaming Anna's body. It was then when she realized she didn't have a shirt on. She couldn't help but feel a little insecure.

Elsa wanted her. Badly. She wanted to mark her and show every being on the planet what was, no, what is hers. It took all of Elsa's control not to lay her on the kitchen counter and have her moaning and begging for release. Elsa could feel her wolf shift in excitement. She wanted the same thing.

The past three days were absolute torture for the Alpha. Anna's scent was roaming around the pack house and didn't want to leave. Her smell was imprinted in her bed sheets that led to sleepless nights. Though she didn't get much sleep to begin with anyways. Elsa had wanted to take Anna home, but she couldn't bear watching her mate go, even if it was temporary. Or she hoped what was temporary. She missed her. She wasn't going to lie to herself or anyone. She truely missed her. Her and her stubborn nature.

"It's been 3 days Elsa. I need more time to think. It's just too much and it seems like a lof of responsibilities." she told the woman.

"I can take care of it. I've been doing it since I was 18." Elsa said. Wishing the girl would just come with her.

"What about school?"

"You're coming to live with me. You're not moving to a different country."

"My Dad?"

"We'll work something out."

Anna sighed. Running her hands through her hair. She still doesn't know what to do. A part of her wants to go with Elsa and be the mate she wants her to be but Anna is still confused. Confused about this whole wolf thing. Confused about being Luna. And confused about her sexuality. No Anna has never labeled herself as anything but she has never found any attraction to any females. Elsa being the only one. And if she so happens to be into women she didn't really care. Her heart is saying one thing but her mind is saying another. Her heart wants Elsa and everything that comes with her, but her mind is thinking of downfalls. Telling her to think this through before making a decision.

"Just give me this week. Give me the rest of this week and you'll have my answer." Anna finalized. Elsa's face was expressionless but you could see her body relax. Thankful that she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Elsa didn't say anything, instead she nodded in agreement. "I should probably put a shirt on." Anna said a little while after.

"Maybe you should." the blonde responded quietly. Clenching her jaw as she spotted freckles right above her cleavage. Anna noticed the slight change in the girl's expression and quickly retreated to her room to find a shirt. Seconds later she returns. But the blonde was no longer in her spot.

"Elsa?" Anna called out. She searched every where for the blonde. But there was no sight of her. _Why does everyone keep leaving me?_

The blonde regretted leaving the way she did. So abruptly. But she had to. If she stayed any longer than she already had she wouldn't be able to control herself. The sight of Anna in just her bra stayed in her mind the whole way back to the pack house. She growled in frustration as she sat in her study. She had a lot of things to do. She had a meeting in a few weeks with the Alpha and Luna of Corona and Weselton. Though she was excited to see her Aunt and Uncle she was not however ready for the long and painful discussion about whatever they needed to talk about. Not only that but she had to set up a pack meeting to discuss Anna as Luna.

A knock on the door pulled Elsa away from her thoughts. Seconds later Gerda comes through, walking with purpose and the permanent smile on her face.

"Yes Gerda?" Elsa speaks, straightening her back turning into the professional Alpha she is. Gerda avoids asking the woman what is wrong. Instead she explains why she is in here in the first place.

"You have a visitor. She demands to speak to you."

Elsa's eyes brighten at the thought of it being Anna but falters as she realized she would've known if it was the redhead or not.

"Bring her in." Elsa sighs. Not in the mood to really discuss buisness. Gerda stares at the woman. Elsa looked tired and beat up. Mentally and emotionally. She felt her heart cave in at the sight. She wanted nothing than to hold the girl and tell her everything will be alright. Turning to the girl, who was currently outside waiting, she motioned for her to go in. Once inside Gerda dismisses herself to leave the two to talk.

"Elsa." the girl simply said. Looking up from her paper work, Elsa is faced with none other than her cousin.

"Rapunzel."

* * *

 **There you have it folks. It's short I know. But I wanted to post something before 4th of July weekend and also because marching band starts Monday. So that being said, updates will be very irregular. I won't have much time to write so therefore chapters will probably be posted every other week. I'm sorry you guys I'll try to work something out.**

 **But putting that aside I want to thank every single one of you for reading. I want to thank the people who followed, favorite, and left some very nice reviews. I've been getting a lot of questions and I'll answer them as soon as I can. But thank you guys so much. Have a great weekend.**

 **\- T**


End file.
